Les cinq fois où
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: Les 4 fois où Felicity a trahi et la fois où elle a abandonné. #StoryOfTheMonth (Août)


**Disclaimer** **:** Je ne gagne que la gloire (ou pas) avec ce texte. Rien de chez _DC Comics_ ne m'appartiens (même si j'ai des vu sur certain... Mouhahaha)

 **Résumé :** Les 4 fois où Felicity a trahi et la fois où elle a abandonné. #StoryOfTheMonth (Août)

 **SuperBêta** **:** _Erika Keysie_ :coeur sur son faciès :

 **Note sur l'OS :** Léger spoiler sur l'épisode 4x01 mais vraiment pas grand-chose, tout juste la première minute de l'épisode. À noter pour vous écrire ceci (et j'ai eu du mal!) j'ai dû regarder l'épisode en VF alors j'aimerais être applaudis. Merci. De plus c'est la première fois que je fais un MF en couple principal ! Piouf que de nouveauté.

 **Rubrique RTL** : Hello, pour ceux qui me suivent et que pourraient s'inquiéter de mon absence ce message est pour vous, les autres, vous pouvez tracer jusqu'au texte. Donc voilà, j'espère que mon « Hiatus » improvisé ne vous a pas trop dérangé, mais je dois vous avouer que ma pause m'a fait un bien fou (et j'en ai profité!) !

Pour ce qui est des fics, en attente je me concentre sur _Two Souls_ et _Famille Hors normes_ pour le moment, quand celles-ci seront finies je retournerais plus sérieusement sur _Onze_. Et après ça vous me verrez plus ! Non je déconne, mais il est vrai que je tenterais de moins me disperser. Bref, en résumé, cette pause m'a fait du bien (je reviens avec beaucoup de motivation) et je devrais revenir avec plus de choses autour du 15 septembre on va dire. Et voilà, c'est tout pour le moment.

 **Ps :** Je vous laisse avec cette _StoryOfTheMonth_ et sachez qu'il n'y aura plus de vote jusqu'à décembre j'ai choisi les sujets des mois suivant parmi vos nombreux choix des derniers votes (plus un bonus secret pour décembre) Et pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur mes _StoryOfTheMonth_ vous pouvez me retrouver sur ma page Facebook _Orange Sanguine_.

 **Pps :** Désolé pour tout le blabala Bonne lecture.

XOXO

Peace and Laugh

Mrs S

Les cinq fois où…

Elle essayait vraiment. Elle tentait de faire au mieux pour prouver qu'elle en était capable. Mais peu importait les efforts fournis ou l'envie mis dans cet acte simple, maîtrisé par des millions de personnes, cela finissait toujours pareil.

Au fond d'une poubelle.

La première fois, Felicity Smoak avait décidé de faire plaisir à celui qui partageait sa nouvelle vie. Nouvelle vie qui laissait beaucoup trop de temps libre à la jeune femme.

Ce n'était certainement pas les quelques vidéos conférences auquel elle devait participer pour Palmer Industrie, qui allait réussir à remplir sa journée. Elle s'était habituée au rythme d'enfer imposé par leur double vie. Maintenant elle se retrouvait dans cette immense maison à devoir chercher des nouvelles activités pour ne pas tourner en rond.

C'était bien la seule raison pour elle de se tourner vers cette activité improbable. Grâce à cette merveille qu'était la toile **,** elle avait trouvé de quoi faire. Profitant qu'Oliver soit partis faire des courses **,** elle lui envoya un message pour lui demander de ramener ce dont elle avait besoin.

Une heure plus tard, Felicity souffla toute sa délivrance en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle allait enfin pouvoir passer à l'action. Sans même regarder son homme **,** elle plongea son nez dans les sacs de courses qu'il portait. Et enfin elle trouva ses ingrédients.

Oliver **,** toujours planté dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée **,** la regarda en haussant les sourcils, mais il la laissa faire. Puis **,** aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée **,** elle était repartie les bras chargés de quelques ingrédients pris dans les sacs. Sans même chercher à le décharger d'une des poches. Pas que ça dérangeait beaucoup Oliver de porter les poche de papier, mais il était certain que l'une d'elle allait céder sur le chemin de la cuisine. De préférence celle où il y avait les œufs.

Prenant son courage à deux mains **,** il se mit en marche et finalement, arriva miraculeusement avec quatre sacs intacts dans la cuisine.

La cuisine par contre l'était moins. La grande pièce ouverte sur le salon était déjà dans un état pitoyable. De la farine était étalée un peu partout alors que ça ne faisait que deux minutes que Felicity avait le paquet ; on aurait pu croire qu'elle y avait planté une flèche explosive.

Oliver ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire **,** mais cela promettait d'être drôle. Voulant en savoir plus sur comment elle en était arrivée là **,** il la questionna tout en rangeant le reste des courses.

– Comment as-tu réussi cet exploit aussi rapidement ?

La jeune femme blonde se retourna pour regarder Oliver **,** qui semblait sincèrement surpris en regardant son visage enfariné. Ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre (ou ne voulant pas manger de la farine) **,** elle haussa les épaules pour retourner à sa tâche.

Et c'est dans un silence quasi-religieux, seulement entrecoupé de « Merde » « Mais tu vas dégager de là saleté de coquille » « Merde » « Comment oses-tu sortir de ce plat ? » qu'Oliver regarda la cuisinière travailler. La seule fois où il ouvrit la bouche pour proposer son aide, et ainsi éviter une totale catastrophe, la jeune femme avait croisé les bras et lui avait répondu « Moi aussi j'ai ma cicatrice ! Je suis tout à même de préparer un gâteau. » Et elle était repartie à sa tâche. Il avait donc renoncé à manger à une heure décente et s'était éclipsé discrètement pour éviter les objets volants non identifiés.

Quatre heures plus tard, Oliver s'était endormi devant la télévision pour ne pas penser à son estomac qui gargouillait de plus en plus. Et à quelque pas de là **,** Felicity soufflait de soulagement en regardant son gâteau qui lui semblait tout à fait magnifique sur le moment.

– Eh bien voilà. C'était pas si compliqué. Oli ?

Le cherchant du regard comme si elle le pensait encore dans la cuisine **,** elle l'appela à nouveau.

– Oli ! C'est prêt !

Semblant sentir une menace imminente, l'ancien justicier sauta sur ses pieds, aux aguets, avant de réaliser où il était et de se détendre instantanément. Il se dirigea naturellement vers la cuisine et sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Il y en avait partout.

Aucun des endroits où il s'était battu n'avaient terminé dans un état aussi lamentable. Pourtant il en avait cassé des vitres… et pas seulement.

Si précédemment **,** il avait trouvé qu'il y avait de la farine partout, c'était bien pire maintenant. Les coquilles d'œufs se retrouvaient partout, un coup d'œil au plafond lui confirma qu'il y en avait, littéralement, partout. Et la préparation du gâteau semblait avoir servi de peinture pour les portes de placard.

La seule chose en place était le… la chose qui devait s'appeler gâteau, qui était posée sur le plan de travail central de la cuisine.

Oliver se garda de tout commentaire sur l'état de la cuisine et se rapprocha avec précaution du gâteau. Il renifla doucement et se redressa rapidement.

– Ça a l'air… délicieux.

Face à lui **,** Felicity plissa les yeux mais ne répondit rien à l'hésitation à peine cachée de son compagnon. Sans plus attendre elle prit un couteau pour trancher une part de son gâteau magique. Enfin magique, c'était ce qu'il était censé être.

« Le gâteau magique est une pâtisserie préparée à partir d'une seule préparation et qui, après cuisson, donne trois textures différentes. Cette préparation se compose d'un flan, d'une crème et d'une génoise aérée. »

Voilà la phrase qui lui avait donné envie de faire ce gâteau, mais elle comprit vite en coupant que ce qu'elle avait fait n'avait rien de magique. Mais comme elle n'avait rien dit à Oliver **,** elle fit comme de rien et tendit son assiette à Oliver.

Celui-ci la prit et **,** à l'aide d'une cuillère **,** il tenta de couper le gâteau. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Sa première pensée fut de se demander si les secours arriveraient assez vite **,** s'il faisait une allergie alimentaire, mais il se rappela qu'il avait mangé bien pire sur l'île **,** alors il prit sur lui et enfourna une pleine cuillère.

Une grimace déforma son visage à la seconde même ou ses papilles rencontrèrent l'aliment. Il ne savait pas quelle recette elle avait voulu suivre mais une chose était sûre :

– Felicity Smoak. Vous avez trahi ce gâteau.

Sans plus attendre, le gâteau fini au fond de la poubelle.

[…]

La deuxième fois que Félicity voulu tenter de cuisiner quelque chose, elle s'était dit que s'attaquer à un classique serait plus facile.

Elle sortit donc de quoi faire quelques crêpes.

Sûre d'elle, elle laissa Oliver à ses pompes et rejoignit la cuisine pour commencer ce nouveau défi.

Après tout **,** elle avait accepté de suivre Oli dans cette aventure qu'était la vie conjugale d'un couple normal et elle voulait vraiment faire de son mieux. C'était sans doute ridicule, mais elle voulait vraiment lui cuisiner un petit plat, au moins une fois. Ça ressemblait peut-être à une façon de se prouver qu'elle pouvait vivre cette vie ; toujours était-il qu'elle voulait faire ces fichues crêpes.

Et pour le moment, elle était plutôt satisfaite du mélange qui naissaît sous son fouet.

Contemplant son compagnon enchaîner avec quelques tractions, ce fut sans regarder ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle commença à allumer le gaz pour faire chauffer la crêpière.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Le torchon qui était posé – pour on ne savait quelle raison – sur la gazinière, prit feu. Paniquée **,** elle attrapa la première chose a portée de main et c'est ainsi que la préparation des crêpes fini par éteindre le feu. Mais bien sûr **,** l'alarme avait déjà détecté la fumée et le son strident fit accourir Oliver, déjà aux aguets d'une menace imminente.

– RAS tout est sous contrôle ! s'empressa de hurler Felicity après avoir coupé la gazinière.

Planté droit comme des « i » dans la cuisine, ils restèrent en silence un petit moment. Ils semblaient tout simplement comme hypnotisés par la pâte à crêpe qui coulait le long des meubles ainsi que des murs.

Puis Oliver brisa ce silence religieux.

– Felicity Smoak vous avez trahie ces pancakes.

La petite blonde se tourna vers lui en vitesse et frappa violemment le biceps à sa portée (se faisant plus de mal à elle-même).

– C'était une pâte à crêpe !

[…]

La troisième et la quatrième tentative de Felicity se déroula coup sur coup. D'ailleurs **,** ce jour-là, elle n'avait déjà plus aucune prétention à faire un petit plat à Oliver, puisqu'elle était toute seule à la maison.

L'ancien justicier était sorti faire une partie de Squatch avec Jack Hoffman. Elle voulait donc simplement se préparer quelque chose pour caler son estomac. Décidant de faire simple, elle fit chauffer de l'eau, sortit un paquet de pâte ainsi qu'un pot de bolognaise déjà cuisiné.

Quoi de moins risqué que des pâtes ?

Vous l'aurez deviné, rien ne se passa comme prévu.

Occupé à répondre aux questions de Thea et Laurel, Felicity ne vit pas le temps passé et les pâtes finirent par ressembler à une étrange pâtée très peu ragoutante. Agacée et dégoûtée par la texture de son plat **,** la jeune femme abandonna la casserole à son triste sort. Toujours pas rassasiée, elle chercha dans le congélateur quelque chose d'autre. Et elle finit par mettre la main sur une pizza toute prête.

Voilà qui lui semblait parfait.

Ouvrant le paquet **,** elle n'attendit pas plus avant d'enfourner la pizza. Soulagée de savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir manger **,** elle s'adossa au plan de travail tout en comptant les minutes. Au moins **,** cette fois, elle était sûre de ne pas l'oublier.

Arrivée au bout des dix minutes comme indiqué sur la boite, elle se précipita sur le four comme s'il allait exploser.

Mais au lieu d'être soulagée **,** la blonde se décomposa. La pizza était passée entre les barreaux de la grille du four pour finir échouée au fond. Seul le bord de la pâte était resté sur la grille. Agacée **,** elle éteignit le four et attrapa un paquet de chips avant d'aller s'avachir devant la télé (non sans avoir lancé une série sur des super-héros) pour oublier son malheur.

Après deux épisodes et trois paquets de chips **,** la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur un Oliver transpirant. Elle l'entendit trifouiller dans la cuisine avant qu'il ne revienne au salon un sourire amusé au visage, se retenant clairement de rire.

– Felicity Smoak...

– Je te préviens **,** si tu finis cette phrase **,** je te laisse manger chez les Hoffman tout seul demain.

Oliver se mit à rire alors et s'installa derrière sa compagne allongée sur le canapé. Ainsi coincé entre son dos et le dossier **,** il la prit dans ses bras et lui embrassa les cheveux.

– Par chance, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de toi à cause de ta cuisine, ni de tes goûts en termes de série.

Disant cela, la femme surhumaine accompagné d'un grand black, certainement un mutant, commencèrent à mettre une raclée mémorable à un groupe de type lambda dans un bar. À croire que cela manquait à Felicity de voir des gens se castagner.

[...]

Six mois étaient passés depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés dans cette petite banlieue. La vie semblait être un long fleuve tranquille. Trop tranquille pour Felicity **,** qui n'hésitait pas à aider l'Équipe dans le dos d'Oliver. Mais elle ne pouvait décidément pas les laisser sans son aide, alors elle faisait ce qu'elle pouvait.

Ce matin-là **,** Oli était parti courir et elle avait décidé que sa malchance en cuisine était passée **,** alors elle tenta de préparer une petite omelette pour son retour. Une fois les œufs battus, elle mit son mélange dans sa poêle chaude et s'installa à côté avec un livre et une spatule. Concentrée, sur sa lecture, elle ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier moment qu'elle n'était plus seule.

– Hey !

Sans plus attendre elle descendit de son perchoir **,** poêle à la main, pour lui faire goûter son omelette. Bon joueur, Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la fourchette présentée (se brûlant la langue au passage) mais il continua à manger et sans faire de grimace.

Pleine d'espoir, la jeune femme le regardait en souriant. Cette fois **,** elle le savait, c'était la bonne. Même quand il commença à parler elle n'eut pas peur, elle était sûre d'elle, son omelette était une réussite.

– Felicity Smoak, vous avez trahi cette omelette.

Son visage se décomposant, Felicity regarda son plat en faisant une moue déçue. Elle qui pensait vraiment avoir réussi cette fois. Tant pis **,** c'était sa dernière tentative, elle abandonnait son tablier. De toute façon **,** Oliver cuisinait très bien, alors pourquoi se fatiguer. Et c'est en lui faisant remarquer que c'était injuste qu'il sache si bien cuisiner qu'elle finit par jeter son omelette avec les autres… Au fond de la poubelle.

Note : Oui ils ont une plaque électrique et pas une gazinière, je fais ce que je veux !


End file.
